plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pool
|zombies= }} |Zombies= |Unlock=After beating Level 2-10 |before=<< |after=>>}} Pool is the third area and the stage of the third set of ten levels in Adventure Mode. It is the backyard of the house in which the player lives, but unlike the front lawn (where the day and night stages take place) there are six rows on the lawn instead of five. The middle two rows are the pool. Before the player buys Pool Cleaners, Lawn Mowers in the pool rows will kill only the first zombie that steps out of the water, and then splash into the pool. During the final wave in any pool level, Ducky Tube Zombies of all three and types will surface from a four by two rectangle at the far right of the pool with or without seaweed on their heads. On the back side of the backyard, there are different types of ladders placed on the fence so the zombies can enter. However, it is unknown how can zombies that have heavy loads, counting the Gargantuar, can climb the ladders, especially the wooden ladders that would get wrecked due to heavy weight. Because of the watery aspect of this area, some new plants and zombies are encountered. On the defensive side, the Lily Pad was added so non-aquatic plants can be planted in the water. Also, Squash, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, and Tall-nut are unlocked. Audio and Video The Pool soundtrack. List of levels Adventure Mode Mini-games Puzzle Mode Survival Mode Co-op Mode Strategies To beat any of the pool levels, the player needs to use Lily Pad (unless they are going for the Pool's Closed achievement). The pool offers a lot of new, useful plants as well. Use Torchwood to help make your peas deal more damage. Use Tall-nut to stop zombies dead in their tracks. Use Tangle Kelp for the Snorkel Zombie. You can also put a Squash or a Wall-nut on a Lily Pad, also cheap. Use Jalapeno or Spikeweed to kill Zomboni. Dolphin Rider Zombies are very tedious but they can be killed with a Tangle Kelp or a Tall-nut. For more pool strategies, see here. Trivia *In the new iOS version, the player will receive the bacon at Level 3-4 instead of the car keys because they already had the keys in 2-2 for the Bonus Games. *All endless levels (except vasebreaker and I, Zombie) are located at the pool probably because every plant can be used. *Dancing Zombies will only be able to summon three Backup Dancers, as a fourth would be impossible to summon inside the Pool. *It is unknown how vehicle zombies are able to go up the ladders on the fence and onto the player's backyard. (See above) **In the Xbox Live Arcade version, there are no ladders leading to the Pool area, but instead, the zombies destroy the fence. *If a Ducky Tube Zombie is killed before it enters the pool, it will fall onto the surface of the pool just as a normal zombie will do on the lawn. **At this point, it loses its Ducky Tube. *The pool music is remixed for the music video Zombies on Your Lawn. *If a Balloon Zombie is shot down by a Cactus or Cattail above the Pool, the zombie will simply disappear, as it has no Ducky Tube Zombie to stay afloat. *If the Ice-shroom was timed right when the final flag of a level starts, the ambush zombies won't surface. That's because the pool freezes after it is placed. *If the player tries to plant a non-aquatic plant in the water without a Lily Pad, a message will come up, saying: "Plant a Lily Pad first". Same thing happens with Cattail. *The pool is the only area in the game with no Canceled mini-games. *There is a track in Bloons Tower Defense 4 iOS named Monkeys vs. Bloons, a parody of Plants vs. Zombies. This track is based on Pool. *Like Day, all of Pool plants reappear in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Pool Category:Plants vs. Zombies areas Category:Adventure Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West areas